whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrianna
is a Crime TV Reporter born in Oklahoma City, OK. She is a very talented woman with her skills of deduction. But sometimes when she has an idea, she doesn't let go of it. In this game, that could be a deadly habit. Although she displays kindness a, the other players don't fall for it and surprisingly start to deduce that she is the killer. In High Voltage she received 4 votes and was voted most likely to be Your Killer. Storyline As 1 of the 13 guests coming to Rue Manor, she knows she has to participate in a mystery reality game. However, unlike Sheri and The Killer, she has no idea what this game could possibly be. 'High Voltage' After discovering Sheri's body lying downstairs, electrocuted by nearby cord, she seemed terrified (as most are). ]] While waiting for Giles to come back, she actively discussed which place each should cover and finally, she chose to accompany Geno, Ronnie and Sasha to scrutinize Sheri's room. At first glance, there was clearly sign of forced entry. And there's a metal piece detached form a trunk's corner, which led her to conclusion that such could be the murder weapon since Sheri's clearly had frontal injuries. And plus, the team discovered a message written on Sheri's mirror revealed by breaths of steam. Unfortunately, at lunch, while everyone was discussing The Killer's modus operandi, she didn't find her company, as people didn't really trust her, and she's not informative enough. As such, she chose to play her card. As TV Crime Reporter, she could attentively gathered information by standing silently in a corner without being noticed, which is how she managed to get information from the riddle that she'd not yet solved. That eventually enabled her a "Spared" card with a chance to live another day at the mansion, which would fall short. 'Fire Starter' In the case of Dontae's death, she turned the other way round, went to scrutinize the crime scene, which is the pool. There, she, along with Kam and Sasha discovered a medallion printed "St. Agatha, Pray for Us", which is another sarcastic reference made by The Killer. After finding fragments of Dontae's socks, they concluded that it, along with his pajamas perhaps, is a set different from theirs. Then, Adrianna rubbed Sasha the wrong way as she went on focusing on small details unconnected to the real crime scene. And yes, again, no one really trusted her enough to tell her the whole picture. Then comes the riddle. she accompanied Lindsey as they went to a fire place, thinking that would "ignite the truth" but the were wrong, it's only gas, no "fire in liquid form" was found there. But somehow, in the end, she got to know that benzene was the actual accomplice. This time, she directly gathered info from Kam's team, but yes, rudely rejected by their "leader", still she managed to linger for a few more seconds of annoyance. Then, as part of stating the case, she mistakenly stated that Dontae had put his necklace in a pocket, which is completely false. In the tension of dining room, she then received a "Scared" card. Back to her room, she's worried about her well-being, but not as much as Dana, since she thunks Adrianna is the real killer and used the "Scared" card only as red herring. "Death" At 7:13 a.m., Adrianna drops her bowl of cereal after a cheetah comes out of a cabinet hungry for meat and flesh, She runs outside towards a golf cart while looking behind her as she is being chased by the cheetah. She gets into the cart and drives it a certain distance, swerving to avoid a fallen tree limb, and then the cart suddenly explodes. Adrianna's body is ejected into the air and lands on a tree branch. Accusations Accusation made by her: Although she only "lived" for 2 days, her overattentive habit towards small unimportant objects has derailed the others' trains of thought into thinking that she's fooling them around. It's not so surprised that she got the highest vote count to be The Killer on the first 2 days.http:/beta.abc.go.com/shows/whodunnit/blogs/killer-guesses/week-one http://beta.abc.go.com/shows/whodunnit/blogs/killer-guesses/week-two?cid=fb_who_killerguesses She's really caught the killer attention Strategy Advantages Adrianna uses a strategy very distinguished form the others' techniques. She tends to sit back and listen to the others discuss how they believe the killer killed the person. She then uses the information she has gleaned from group situations to put two and two together, and then tell the story that way. Thus, she has time to organize the information gathered and easily sieves them and makes a perfect state of the case. Disadvantages However, her lack of attention really costs her a lot. She's really fascinated with little details since she's covered many crime scenes, but in this game, details won't help. The details may be just there as distractions. And thus, she became distracted, much to anyone's annoyance. Trivia * She is the first female contestant to be killed off, as Sheri is the First_Victim. * Just like Dontae, she's killed off after receiving much accusations. * Interestingly, when she's with Lindsey at the fire place, she expressed her discomfort as Lindsey turned on the gas, and feared that the flag might just explode, well, she's wound up in an explosion anyway, which makes all these killings a pattern. Questionnaire Adrianna's Bio The producers of Whodunnit gave a questionnaire to all of the Guests of the Rue Manor and this is how they replied. External Links/References Category:Players Category:Players Murdered Category:10th Place Category:Female Players